Varus Huanvaer
Here is '''where you put a brief bio of your character. You can also use this template if you wish '''I RECCOMEND USING CLASSIC EDITOR FOR FILLING IN THESE PARAGRAPHS SINCE WIKIA CAN BE BUGGY. (Regular editor is fine for the character box) Name 'is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. They are a commoner/noble and info i.e. Retainer To ____. They are a and Sword User/Faith and Reason user and possesses a major crest of something. In the Academy, they are a member of the Name. They are 16 at the start of the school year. Profile This is absolutely optional but some people just wanna go ham. Here's just, a template I guess Born in Imperial Year 240-your characters age, OC is the child of (Parent Names), (the heir to the noble house name) and a student at the Academy in the [[Church of Concordia]. They are also a member of the Silver Swans. (''In Imperial Year 1171, at the age of 9, she and her mother, Patricia, were taken by her uncle, Lord Volkhard von Arundel, to Fhirdiad in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus during the Insurrection of the Seven. Though her mother eventually married King Lambert, Edelgard continued to live with her uncle.) You can share or not share whatever you want. Personality Here you can write your characters personality. I've ripped edelgards as an example but honestly go ham. Edelgard holds herself with a dignified air, but full of melancholy and solemn wistfulness. As heir of the Adrestian Empire, she is an exemplary student and a natural leader. She keeps a modest front, rarely cutting loose and maintains formality. Her colleagues express great surprise whenever she does relax. While generally a private person, she does recognize the importance of her duties and expresses confidence and faith in the abilities of her allies. She is a capable dancer, having taught Dimitri at a young age and has a talent for drawing portraits, though she is embarrassed to show them to others. She has a personal nickname, El, of whom she only allows very close individuals, namely family, to call her. Though she tries to keep it a secret, Edelgard is deathly afraid of rats, and also fears the ocean since she cannot swim. Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery In the top bar is an add image option if you have some sweet art you wanna share. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students